Night After Night songfic
by Lady-Noremon
Summary: Well NorChan wrote a songfic to Night After Night from The Ramus. A Shink songfic infact. That is Sheik x Link


a LinkxShiek fanfic/song fic for Night After Night -The Rasmus

by: Lady Norémon

_Name: Night After Night songfic  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None I don't think...besides a songfic, and OOC  
Genre: SONGFIC, and I guess Angst? I don't know...I don't write that much XDDD  
Pairings: Link x Sheik  
Story Summary: A songfic I wrote ; after I had a idea one night while lisening to The Rasmus (oh a lot of their songs make me think of Shinkness :D )...I never thought I'd even write a songfic oO;_

-------

_Heaven sent you to bring the answer  
_

Sheik...fated to me. Assigned to guide me to the temples...you've told me the truth aswell.

_Heaven sent you to cure this cancer_

Link. You alone can possess The Master Sword. Noone but you can touch it. My...Hero of Time...what a horrible destiny. Only fated to kill. Atleast I have a choice, wether to or not. I have other ways to neutrilize a threat. In the end you have to kill. The Man infested with evil. Almost all the evil in Hyrule.

_For a moment unbeatable chance._

I see you, my Link. A chance for me to sneak-up on you. I would never dare though...as tempting as it is. I will not cause you anymore fear. I'll make my presence known. Then we can have some time together before morning.

_For a moment the world in my hands_

I'm holding you now. The only one who doesn't force this fate onto me. I've chosen to continue, but right now...Oh I'll have this night for us alone...

_Like an angel you came_

I'm glad you've come to me this night. My only true santuary from my fate...now my choice.

_Everytime when I prayed_

You always seem to know when I need you. You always arrive, carefull not to startle me. I am truely gratful.

_Guardian of my dreams_

You the only thing that in my dreams doesn't become twisted, and deranged. So...so many horrors I've had to slay...but not when I dream of you. I can sleep with you protecting my dreams.

_Watching me when I sleep_

I know you guard me when I fall asleep. Even after what we have done, you still manage to keep watch. I am happy that I can sleep peacefully with you here.

_Like an angel you came_

I was full of duty and nothing more when I met you at the Forest Temple...If only I had known how much you would become my own personal light.

_Everytime when I screamed_

I had one of my spells again. Terrors that haunt me. Blood. That is all I can say without falling victim to them again. You knew I was in pain, how? Sheikah...I'm glad you came here.

_Time after time I lose again_

I'm losing to these horrors Sheik...They always overcome my dreams.

_Night after night I wake up shaking_

I force myself awake, but it is always too late. Why did you leave? Without you it became worst.

_'Cause my world is breaking_

Everything is falling apart without you. You were the only part of this that kept me together.

_I'm fool enough to fail again_

Even without you I'm still trying. I'm forced to now. I am no longer choosing this path. It is unraveling me.

_Night after night I wake up crying_

In between the terrors...you vist. I keep living that event over and over. Your image...not you.

_'Cause I feel like dying_

Inside I am losing myself. I feel what I am becomeing eating away at me...

_Still disconnected_

I'm just The Hero of Time. Link is just a name noone calls me. I am no longer that boy.

_And unprotected_

The one called Sheik, is not here. He used to chase away these horrors.

_Still I'm haunted_

Now they are constanly here. Sheik is but that vanishing ghost that lingers in thoughts.

_But unwanted_

Noone wants Link. Everone wants The Hero of Time. That unliving being. Imortally pure. He could never be that tainted boy.

_For a moment_

I sometimes wonder is Sheik really just a figment. The same thing as silly stories about fictional Poes, told by childern to keep them in line. To amuse adults. I already know I am just a child to the world. Was 'Sheik' simply a story to keep me on track?

_Unbreakable stars_

I am on my way to the castle. I look at the sky, and remember one night I spent with this Sheik. He said my eyes still sparkled like stars.

_For a moment_

I decide to believe that Sheik was real. Atleast that thought will make my stronger for the time being.

_You stayed in my arms_

I remember that I dared to hold you once...the first time I ever held anyone in that way. You didn't try to escape as I had expected. You moved closer.

_Night after night I wake up crying_

I remember you Link. I wish I could find you. I must find you. You are in my dreams every night. The longing brings me to tears.

---


End file.
